Trilogy of Revenge: Found Past Hidden Promise
by ElektraLee77
Summary: Never knowing there was some else out there with the same past. Feeling that no one understod you. Ends for 2 genin after revealing each others past. Then an unbreakable promise is made. OC involved
1. Intro of OC

My first Naruto fanfic

Me: Zup ppls. This is my first fanfic so I hope ya enjoy.

Intro of OC

Name:Ryu LeeAeika (last name not found)

Age: 12

Height: 4'11'' (149.9 cm)

Weight: 95lbs(43kg)

Hair Color: Black with 2 purple streaks(change color with emotions)

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Violet ( change color with emotions or demon sharingun)

Skin Color: Tan

Location: Land of Fire , Village Hidden in the Leaves

Occupation: Genin Ninja

Group: Team 7 ; Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Speed: 4

Stamina:3.5

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu:4

Genjtusu:4

Intelligence:4

Strength:3.5

Clothes: Fall/Winter(Cool weather) Wears a long black sleeved shirt with purple flames at the end. Also wears black pants with flames at the end. Spring/Summer(Warm weather) Wears a black halter top with purple flames at the bottom.Also wears black capris with black flames at the bottom. She wears her headband on her waist.

Personality: Ryu is a very unsocial girl who hates to talk to ppl because she prefers killing them. She hates everything and doesn't like anything. Love is not an option for her. She is very serious and doesn't laugh at stupid stuff. She uses a lot of sarcasm. Even though she is serious she can get angry very easily and beat the crap out of ya.

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Trainingcoughkillingpplcough, Drawing, or going on a lot of walks.

Past Life: Parents were assassinated. She was raised by an assassin. She ran away from assassin at 9. Graduated at the Ninja Academy to become an assassin. ( I can't give it all away. Sorry.)

Goals: She is determined to Avenge her parents that were assassinated.

Revenge comes 1st.

There is my character that I made up enjoy chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Ok you read about my character here is now the first chapter to my story!

Chapter 1: **Team 7**

_ "Ok kids get in your seats." said Iruka sensei. The students did what they were told and sat down. "Ok you new genin, time to put you in your groups." "Groups!" said a couple of people. "Aww man this sucks."_

"Now don't start whining. Now for the first group." He was yelling the team names until it came down to group 7.

"Alright group 7. Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and LeeAeika Ryu."

"What!" exclaimed Naruto while standing up, the hyperactive knuckle-head who doesn't know how to put a lid on his trap." Don't tell me I have to be on the same group as him?"

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Sakura, the preppy pink haired chick who is obsessed with Sasuke.

Naruto growled at the remark and sat back down. "Just don't get in my way you loser." said Sasuke, the self-centerd ninja with a bad attitude 24/7.

"You're all a bunch of losers." said Ryu, the flammable ninja who also had a bad attitude 24/7.

"Quiet all of you, I have to get to the next group!" yelled Iruka sensei.

After that the students had recess and lunch. Ryu was just sitting alone by a tree eating. Sasuke was in the building eating, same with Naruto. Sakura was just eating on a bench right outside the Academy.

Later they all of them met in Room 7 of the Academy. "Grrrrrr what's taking him so long!" yelled Naruto " All the other groups went out already and we're the only ones left!"

"Just be patient I'm sure he'll come up soon." said Sakura. She observed Naruto getting an eraser and jammed it between the door and the wall. "Naruto! That prank is so stupid! Why are you doing that?"

"Well that's what he gets for being late." said Naruto with a smirk. Sakura just frowned at him and leaned on the desk.

"You idiot he's a Jounin, you really think he will fall for that?" said Sasuke.

Then, footsteps were heard towards the door. A partial covered face(his was covered by a mask) came through the door and the eraser landed right on his odd looking silver hair.

Naruto was amused that his prank worked and laughed at the Jounin.

"Well," said the Jounin as he picked the eraser, "My first impression of you guys. I hate you."

We went outside and met at a sight seeing cliff. "Ok so let's introduce ourselves."

"What about you?" said Sakura" You haven't told us anything about yourself."

"Oooooook. Im Hatake Kakashi. I'm not telling you my age. I don't feel like telling you what I like or what I hate. My hobbies...I don't feel like telling you that either. My dream in life...Naa I don't want to tell you.

"Well thats great all we got was his name." Sakura whispered to Naruto. "Ok. Now it's your turn. You farthest to the left." He pointed to Ryu. She looked up and gave him a dirty look. "Well tell us about yourself."

"Ok. My name is Ryu LeeAeika. I'm 12 years old. I don't like anything. I hate everything. My hobbies are my business. I don't have a dream, but I have a goal. I plan to avenge someone dear to me by destroying a certain someone. Now leave me alone."

She put her head back down on her knees. There was a long silence until, "Oooook," said Kakashi," All right next."

"Ok that's me. I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Im 12 years old and I really really really like RAMEN! I really don't hate anything coughsasukecough except pretty boy show offs." he said while he looked at Sasuke. " My dream in life is to be the greatest Hokage so I can be respected and everybody while know my name BELIEVE IT!"

"_The kid's got a lot of enthusiasm."_ Thought Kakashi. "Ok your turn."

"Oh that's me. Well my name is Sakura Haruno. Im 12 years old and I really like..." she stopped and looked at Sasuke and giggled." What my dream in life is..." she stopped, looked at Sasuke again and giggled. " I want my future husband to be..." she stopped again, looked at Sasuke again, and giggled again.

"Ooook. Anything you hate?" said Kakashi "NARUTO!" she yelled and went back to giggling about Sasuke.

_" Man that poor guy. That girl must hover around him everyday." _Ryu thought.

" All right then." Kakashi said with a sigh. "All right last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Im 12 years old. I practically hate everything and I don't necessarily like anything. And what I have is not a dream. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

"_Gee I hope that certain someone isn't me."_ thought Naruto.

"_Sasuke is soooooo hot." _thought Sakura.

"_Interesting."_ thought Kakashi."Well, now that we all know each other. Tommorrow you 4 will have to take your exam. If you don't pass you have to go to the Ninja Academy for 1 more year."

Sakura and Naruto had a scared look on their faces while Sasuke just sat there and Ryu didn't even look up.

" You guys can go now. Oh and don't eat breakfast. Unless you all want to puke on the exam." said Kakashi

"Awww man." said Naruto with a sigh.

Me: Yes I know. It's nothing new Just please keep reading. Reviews Please!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Next Chapter Enjoy They all past the beggining exam.

Chapter 2: 1st couple of Missions

Alright for your first mission I need you to walk my dogs." said Kakashi. "That sounds more like a chore than a mission." said Naruto " Don't think of it as a chore think of it as a way to increase your stamina and intelligence."

_"What bull." _thought Ryu.

"Well off you go. Meet me back in front of your apartment building when your done."

The students lived in the same apartment building but on different floors.

Each genin grabbed a dog and started walking. After they walked farther away from Kakashi, Naruto said," Well this is stupid. All were gonna do now is just walk these stupid dogs."

"Wait," said Sakura," How long are we supposed to walk them?"

She turned around and yelled at Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei? How long do you want us to walk the dogs?"

"Hmmmm?" thought Kakashi, " I think 10 miles would be good. Make sure you walk all the way."

Sakura was shocked at his answer, but she sighed and continued walking.

"10 miles are you serious?" asked Naruto, "And we have to WALK?"

"Just quit complaining and come on." said Sakura " Walking 10 miles might increase our stamina and strength."

The four of them started walking. Naruto was pouting because he was mad about walking ten miles. Sakura wouldn't stop thinking about Sasuke while she was walking. Sasuke was in deep thought as usual except he was frowning. Ryu was in deep thought as well except she looked sad.

"Hey Ryu," said Naruto, " Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad I was just thinking! Mind your own business you loser!" yelled Ryu.

"Sorry! I was just tying to be nice!"

Ryu went back to thinking while walking the dog. "So Sakura how are you doing?" said Naruto trying to start a conversation with his crush.

Sakura just ignored him and kept staring at Sasuke. Naruto got mad and yelled" SAKURA!" Sakura turned in fury being annoyed with the unnecessary yelling. "What do ya want!"

"I was just wondering how you were doing." said Naruto. "Hey do think that maybe after our missions we go out for lunch to get Ramen."

Sakura had a look of disgust on her face. _"Eww go out with Naruto? Not in a million years!" _she thought. "Uhhh geee, uhhh, NO!" she said and went back to staring at Sasuke.

"_Man I don't think she will ever like me especially when Sasuke is around. Who does he think he is? He thinks he is sooo cool. It's not like he's done anything so great for Sakura. Come to think of it neither have I."_ thought Naruto.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke in an annoyed voice. Sakura, flattered to hear Sasuke say her name, said with a glad voice," Yes, Sasuke?" Her eyes gleaming with joy.

"_Please tell me he's gonna ask me out. Oh please please PLEASE!"_

_"_Could you quit staring at me. You're getting annoying. Again." said Sasuke.

"_Again, when was I ever annoying to him? How long was I annoying him." _thought Sakura.

"Uh, sorry." Sakura said in a sad voice.

" I don't mind if you stare at me Sakura." Naruto said with a smile.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" said Sakura.

Sasuke kept walking and said, "Your such a loser Naruto. You are way too annoying."

Naruto was shocked and angry. He then responded, "You shut up. I'm not the loser here!"

"Yes you are." said Sasuke

"No I'm not!" said Naruto

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!."

"Well you are annoying thats for sure."

"Not as annoying as you!"

"Naruto, how am I annoying."

"Naruto! Sasuke is not annoying! He's calm and quiet." said Sakura

"But Sakura, thats what makes him annoying!"

Sakura got angered by this and slapped Naruto on the backside of his head. "Don't talk about Sasuke like that!"

"Ow! Why not? It's not like there's anything special about him!"

Ryu became very annoyed with the conversation but decided to ignore them.

"Well If maybe you respected him more he may not be so annoying to you." responded Sakura.

"I'll respect him when I'm dead!" responded Naruto

Sakura once again got mad and slapped upside the head.

"Ow! Will you quit doing that?" asked Naruto

"Only if you apologize to Sa-"

"Will you to shut the hell up!" said Ryu," Naruto is annoying, Sakura is annoying, and Sasuke annoying. You're all annoying! Now shut up!

Naruto and Sakura frowned at Ryu and just continued walking.

Later they all got back Naruto and Sakura were exhausted and tired. So were Sasuke and Ryu. They just didn't show it.

"Alright your back. Good now we have four missions done." said Kakashi

"Wait all we did was walk the dogs, shouldn't that count for 1 mission?" asked Sakura. "Well I told you guys to walk the dogs but each dog counts as 1 mission so you guys did 4 missions." said Kakashi.

"Oh I see." said Sakura

Then Naruto popped up and asked" What's are next mission?"

Kakashi responded "Hmmmm, let's see here." He got a clip board and looked through the paper. "Um yard work. All we need are 5 missions for today. Why don't we go to Mrs. Arimuri's to help her with her rock garden?"

Naruto frowned and said," Why can't we do any of the cool stuff like fight assassins and protect people?"

Kakashi responded "Because your not ready yet. You can't rush these things Naruto."

"Whatever." said Naruto with a frown.

"My mom has a Rock Garden. This should be easy." said Sakura.

When they got there Mrs. Arimuri had the biggest back yard. "I need you guys to place these big rocks in the right place. If you mess up I'm gonna send a bad report to the Hokage! Have fun!"

"_Have fun my ass! Stupid bitch!" _thought Ryu

"_How is putting a bunch of big rocks on top of little ones gonna help us with becoming better ninja!" _thought Naruto

"_Well this shouldn't be to bad. It's just rocks."_ thought Sakura. She turned around and saw that they were more than rocks, they were boulders. "_Ah! They're bigger than I thought!"_

Naruto, being the arrogant one decided to try this all by himself by trying to lift the boulder, but of course it didn't budge.

"How are we supposed to do this? The boulders are 10 times bigger than us!" said Sakura.

"Well grasshoppers could lift anything 10 times they're weight. So can we!Believe it! Besides there are only 4 boulders." said Naruto while he was struggling with the boulder.

"Those are ants you moron." said Sasuke. Then he turned around and saw Ryu lifting the rock by using her chakra. She lifted it and gently put it down.

"_Wow that uses a lot of chakra."_ thought Ryu.

Naruto came up to Ryu and couldn't believe what he saw.

"How did you do that without doing a jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I did do a jutsu. Power of the Earth." said Ryu

"You should teach it to us. So we don't have to struggle lifting them." said Sakura

"Yea! Would you?" asked Naruto

"Ok." said Ryu as she took her headband off her waist and put it on her fore head so her hair wouldn't get in the way. "The hand signs you need to do are tiger, ram, dog, boar, bird, boar, tiger and horse. Once you balance the physical energy in your hands, make them into fists and concentrate on lifting the rock, but let it down gently.

They did as they were told and they did everything right. Except Naruto made a big thump when he put down the rock and cracked the ground.

"Uhhhh...oops?"

Ryu just sighed.

Then Sakura did the same thing.

"Wow. That's harder than I thought." she said with a guilty face.

After that Kakashi said they were done for the day and they were dismissed. So Kakashi left and went to go turn the reports of the missions in.

"Hey Sakura ya sure ya don't want to go get ramen with me? My treat?" said Naruto

"Didn't I tell you no?" said Sakura in a harsh voice.

Naruto was disappointed but he shrugged and moved on.

Sasuke started to head home until Sakura yelled "Sasuke do you want to like go do something together."

Sasuke responded "No. I'm heading to my room."

Sakura was also disappointed. "I_ wonder if Ryu would like too..."_ then she remembered how Ryu exploded while they were walking the dogs. "_I should just stay away from her." _So Sakura just walked into her room.

Ryu started to take a walk around. She felt depressed and angry at the same time. She always felt like that. She started to climb the trees, not using her chakra, all the way to the top. She stopped to stare at the sunset. Remembering her past. She didn't mind being alone. It just gave her time to clear her head of all the bad memories.

Naruto went to get some Ramen like he said he would.

Sakura went home to eat dinner.

Sasuke was just laying on his bed also thinking about his past. Trying to clear his head of the horrible memories. Then he thought about how annoying Naruto is, and Sakura not leaving him alone. Then he thought of Ryu. Wondering why she was always so quiet. Well except when she got angry. He just started to think about her and what she said earlier. "I plan to avenge someone dear to me and destroy a certain someone." Then he remembered what he said, " I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He wondered why their answers were so similar. Then he thought "_Who cares. It's not like she has the same past as me anyway."_

Me: The end of Chapter 2. Hope ya liked it.

Ending Theme Next time on Naruto:

Ryu: Great. A full moon is out tonight. Ok let's get this over with.

Sasuke: Ryu? What happened?

Ryu: O tell me you didn't see that.

Sasuke: Is that your Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto: Next time: Dark Sight: Ryu's Kekke Genkai.

Ryu: Why do you have to be so nosey Sasuke?


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Yes 3rd Chapter! Enjoy. bows Oh this chapter is a General/Drama-ish thingy um...well you choose. Chapter 3: Dark Sight: Ryu's Kekke Genkai

Naruto was heading for Ramen. He walked up to the table. " Give me the usual please." he said with joy. Then eventually he ate the ramen very very fast as usual. The person working at the place looked up at the sky. "Looks like a full moon today." Then a girl stood by him and sighed, " O I sure do love the moon. It's so bright and pretty. What about you Naruto?"

He just kept eating and when the bowl was empty, "More please."

Sakura was walking down the path noticing the moon as well. She also noticed Naruto was sitting at the Ramen place as usual. She was about to walk the other way until,

"Hey! Sakura-kun!" yelled Naruto.

"_ I knew she would change her mind about spending time with me."_ Naruto thought with joy.

"Come on get some Ramen my treat?" asked Naruto

Sakura sighed and walked up to the table one seat away from Naruto. "One bowl please." she told the girl.

"The full moon sure is pretty isn't it Sakura-kun?" said Naruto trying to start a conversation.

" Yea. It is Naruto-san." said Sakura ending the conversation short, but then she started a new one by saying, "What do you think of Ryu-san? You know on our team and stuff?"

"I think she's sorta mean. I tried to be nice but no, she just yells at me and she gets angry very easily." said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen.

"She barely talks to any of us. She's sorta freaky too since her skin is grayish." said Sakura (Note: I know I said on my profile that her skin was tan but something messed up on please note that Ryu's skin is GRAY. Thank you. :End Note)

"Yea I think she's a goth or something." said Naruto sucking up the last bit of broth.

Ryu was laying on her bed thinking as usual. Just staring at the ceiling. Then out her window she noticed the full moon rising up from the trees. She gasped and jumped noticing the glimmer of her gray skin show marking of blue being carved in. Then suddenly her eyes turned black with 2 pinwheels that were dark blue and her pupil was blue as well. (yes I know like Sasuke's sharingun but you will get the story later so no comments!)

"No please leave me alone." she said trying to fight a pain in her head.

" I'm sorry I have to come." said a voice in her head.

Ryu then lost control of her body. Her eyes, streaks of purple, and purple flames on her outfit, changed to a navy blue as well. Her body was completely taken over.

Her taken over body leaped out the window and started leaping through the trees traveling as far as possible from the village.

Sasuke started taking a walk looking down at the ground. Thinking and frowning as usual. He kept walking till he saw a shadow fly out of a window and into the trees. Kinda surprised by the shadow his curiosity sparked and followed it.

He tried to catch up to the shadow but saw the great speed in it's jumps.

"What the heck? Who or what is it?" he said trying to follow the shadow but then lost track of it.

Ryu was jumping faster and faster until finally her body stopped. She was at a cliff that was right over a small, but deep, lake.

"Ok, lets get this over with." Ryu said with no hope in her voice. She started to glow bright blue. A ray from the moon shot her in the forehead marking the Japanese symbol for water on her forehead. Then she leaned forward toward the lake and fainted. Before she was about to fall Sasuke caught her and placed her gently on the ground.

"Ryu-san? Ryu-san?" He was curious about what was going on. He didn't know what was happening to her.

"Ryu-san." he whispered.

Then Ryu's eyes opened with her eyes black with the Navy Blue sharingun with 2 pinwheels. This eye was known as Raven eye for her clan.

_"Memory is the treasure that was lost. Through these eye's you may find,_

_A story of losing hope and love, and how hatred will now be bind." _said a soft voice in Ryu's mind.

" Memory will return?" asked Ryu "_With the help of a long lost friend. I must heal. Return to your dorm." _

Then Ryu's eyes returned to Violet. Her sight was hazy at first until she saw Sasuke over her.

"Ryu-san?" asked Sasuke. Ryu stood up and turned towards Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ryu in a sharp tone.

"Something happened to you. You were glowing bl-"

"That is none of your concern Sasuke-kun." she said cutting him off.

" Is this the developing of your Kekke Genkai? " asked Sasuke while standing up.

"Why does it matter to you? Like I said it doesn't concern y-" she was cut off by short vision she had of a boy with black hair standing of a girl under a tree.The boy's face was fuzzy so she couldn't get a clear look at him. The boy was holding an umbrella and reached his hand towards the girl. When the girl rose her head, Ryu knew that was her.

"Ryu-san?" asked Sasuke again as he noticed Ryu's eyes. "_Sharingun?" _he thought

"I have to go." she said as she started walking off.

"Why do you have Sharingun?" asked Sasuke catching up to her.

"Look Sasuke-kun I have no time giving you a history lesson about my dark sight right now. Why do you have to be so nosey anyway?" she said as she was trying to walk faster than Sasuke but Sasuke easily caught up.

"Because Sharingun is only from my clan."

She stopped and thought to herself, "Great_. Now I'm pretty sure he won't leave me alone until he knows what's happening." _she sighed and turned her head towards him.

"Alright, Follow me." she said as she leaped into the trees with Sasuke following her.

"Thanks for the Ramen Naruto-kun but it's getting late." said Sakura about to leave.

" Ok Sakura-chan. Goodnight." he said with a wave.

"Goodnight." she said with a fake smile then turned her head with a frown. "_Glad that's over."_

She started walking home and saw Ryu and Sasuke jump in front of her. "Sasuke-kun!" she said with surprise. "What...what are you and Ryu-san doing?"

"Nothing you should care about Sakura-san!" she snapped back at Sakura and started running towards her house.

"_Well that was rude. What she doing with Sasuke-kun?" _then she stopped for a moment and started to shiver in fear. "_Oh no! Don't tell me they're going out?Aaaaaaahhhhh!" _she thought in her mind as she was shivering.

Ryu and Sasuke got to her place. Ryu started walking towards the bookshelf she had which was filled with tons of books. She grabbed a black book with the elements air, earth, water, fire, light, and darkness on the cover.

"Read this and get off my back. Got it?" she said as she shoved the book in Sasuke's chest.

"Well fine." snapped Sasuke

"Fine." snapped Ryu

"Fine!."

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

They both yelled until Ryu slammed the door on Sasuke then she suddenly burst out crying leaning on the door.

"Ryu-san?" said Sasuke.

"Go away. Go read the stupid book." she said with sadness.

Sasuke started walking out of the building and headed home. Ryu watched him , from her window, leave the building tears still in her eyes.

"Who was that boy in my vision?"

Me: Alright then well Get ready for Chapter 4

Naruto's Voice: Next time on Naruto

Naruto: What's up with these guys? Are they from a different village or something?

Sakura: There from the Village Hidden in the Sand Naruto, but why are they here?

Naruto: I don't care why there here as long as they just leave.

Naruto: Next time: The Chunin Exam. Meeting Villagers of the Sand.

Sakura: There's a Chunin Exam?


End file.
